


Somnambulist

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by BrokenBookAddictPairing: FrostNashSnowells Kisses prompt33.A kiss pressed to the top of the headIf you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥
Relationships: Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Somnambulist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



"Um," Nash drawled softly. "Is she all right?"

He hooked a finger over his shoulder where he was slouched in Caitlin's chair, indicating Frost who was slowly walking the perimeter of the Cortex, her expression blank.

Cisco looked up from his work. "Hm? Oh yeah, she's a Class A Champion sleepwalker. She'll be fine, she'll wander back and finish her nap in a minute. Always happens whenever she has to exhaust her powers like she did against that meta today."

Despite the assurance, Nash found himself intently watching the woman as she continued on, seemingly compelled to chart the room with her footsteps. As she completed her circuit, she detoured his way. He thought maybe she was unconsciously drawn to her -- or rather, Caitlin's -- workstation but she came up behind the chair and threw her arms around him.

"I love you, teddy bear," she proclaimed loudly, kissing the top of his head then leaning down to cuddle him, her chin on his shoulder, her arms pinning his down and crossing his chest. 

He froze, unsure of what to do. She was surprisingly warm, her hair brushing the side of his face in a soft wave. She made a happy little noise, squeezing him tighter, and it was as if something within him stirred from a long sleep.

He hummed wordlessly, leaning into her, his hand coming up to rest on her arm.

She held him like that for a while longer, then let go and wandered out of the Cortex in the same unhurried manner in which she'd come in.

"That was actually new," Cisco said. "Huh."

Now that peaceful moment had been broken, Nash felt suddenly rattled. "I… um… I'm going to just make sure she gets back all right," he said, pushing away from the desk and rising.

"Okay," the other man said, his tone becoming all-knowing. "Anything but pink."

"What?"

"Don't buy her a pink teddy bear. She hates pink. Get her any other color."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not going to buy her a teddy bear!" he scoffed, but then paused at the door to mutter, "Thanks. I didn't know that about the color."

"What else am I here for?" Cisco said philosophically, grinning as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> [somnambulist](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/somnambulist) (plural somnambulists)  
>  _A person who walks about in his or her sleep; a sleepwalker._
> 
> ;)


End file.
